


Games

by bobbysingersgirl



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, It's not really all that graphic, but I figured better safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbysingersgirl/pseuds/bobbysingersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My story of the 73rd Hunger Games as told from the piont of view of Bridget Trout.<br/>After volunteering in place of her family friend, Bridgy is forced to face the harsh reality that is the Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. District 4

     I am just fourteen. Too young for netting and skippering the boats. Too young to sell in the square or be taken seriously at the underground market. I am too young to help my sisters at the shop and too small to help my pa on the boat. I am not loud enough to be listened to and am mocked for always having my head in a book. I am not as strong as others, but I'm old enough to be chosen for the Hunger Games.  
     The games are a cruel punishment bestowed upon us by the Capitol for our rebellion about 73 years ago. I despise the games. My district, four, is a career district, meaning we are trained to fight. My family doesn't train like the others. We don't enjoy others deaths like so many do.  
     I am the youngest in my family, the only one still old enough to compete. My brother is 21 and my sisters are nineteen; they can't compete or volunteer. They must stand on the sidelines while my name is submitted for death.

     It is seven thirty, to early to care about much more than breakfast. My mother sits in the kitchen, sipping her coffee while Kora and Mary-Lynn wrap fish to sell at the market. Pa has already left on his fishing trip, but will be back by noon. It is required.  
My brother, Xander, enters the kitchen with a sneaking grin creeping up his handsome face. "Happy Hunger Games!" He announces in his course yet sweet voice.  
     I groan and reply, "Happy Hunger Games."  
     My mother smiles at her eldest child and asks why he isn't out at the docks.  
     "I was on my way, when I stopped by the school, and they were giving away these," he presents me with a small book, its cover reading "Exotic Plants Vol. 3." I smiled and giggled like an idiot.  
     "Thank you!" I screech, flipping through the colorful pages and smiling at the beautiful colors. "I'm going to go look up plants right now!"  
My brother laughs as I leave for the next room.  
     "That was sweet of you," I hear my mother say in her kind voice that couldn't hurt a fly.  
I feel my brother smile as he says, "She's going to need all the sweet she can get today."   
     My mother's mouth is tightening as she remembers that today is the reaping. "How is Finnick taking it?" she asks. Finnick is a family friend who won the Hunger Games eight years ago. He is sweet and very attractive and has basically been my brother ever since his parents died and we adopted him. He and my father (another winner) grew closer than ever during training and Finn always says he owes him his life.  
     My brother sucks in then gently breathes out, "He's just praying he won't have another twelve year old trying to be a hero."  
My mother purses her lips then taps her finger on the reed wood table. "I hope so, too."

     After tearing through my book, I walk to the docks so that I can wait for my father. I stand strong in the water as the tide moves in and out. I watch as small fish swim quickly and smile at the newly hatched baby turtles. When I was little, Mary-Lynn and Kora used to take me out at night with a flashlight and we would help guide the weaker ones to the sea in safety.  
     "Bridgy!" I hear a mouse like peep say my name, I turn my hard stare in the direction of whomever called my name. "Bridgy!" I see Flipper shout as she rushes toward me, her overalls caked with mud and seaweed.   
     I smile and wave, dusting away sand from my own striped shirt and tan shorts. "Happy Hunger games!" I say, not really meaning it.  
Flip giggles in a way only a twelve year old can and I start to cringe. She's to young to go through the reaping the way I do. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" she squeaks out. Flips father works on the same boat as Pa does, he's a younger guy, but cares alot about his family. His sister was in the 50th games, where there were twice as many tributes. She died in the first day.  
"Mom said even if they called me, I shouldn't worry, 'cause every year, someone volunteers. I hope she's right, I don't wanna go in."  
     I simper and then straighten, "I do, too."  
     "Hey, Kiddo!" I hear Pa say as he ties the rusting fishing boat to the seaweed caked wooden dock.  
     "Hi!" I squeak, handing him the lunch he forgot this morning.  
     He smiles a large grin and digs out the Tuna salad Mother made for dinner last night.   
Flip runs off to meet her dad.  
     "What've you been up to?" Pa asks me, his dark brown hair moist with salty water and sweat. Xander and Mary-Lynn are his carbon copies, with the same coffee colored hair and eyes, paired in perfect contrast with their milky skin that doesnt freckle or tan.  
"Xan got me a new book! It's about exotic plants," I ramble, not stopping to breathe.  
My dad smiles as we walk along the water toward our water front home.

     Once in our large house, I run up the stairs to my room. While running, I catch a quick glimpse of myself in the hallway mirror. Mother, Kora and I have golden hair, skin that tans and freckles as soon as the sun's out, and ocean blue eyes. Lots of people tell us how lucky we are, that we're all so pretty. I always smile and say thank you, blushing hard and then burying myself in whatever task is at hand.  
     When I enter my room, I see my Reaping dress laid out on my bed. The skirt is filled with tulle, making it flair out above my knees, where it then stops and is lines with pearls. The sleeves go to my wrist, and are also lined with pearls. It's the same color blue as my eyes and my mother cheered when I first put it on.  
     "Oh!" Kora says as she stops in front of my door, "You look so pretty! I'll bet all the boys are going to swarm you!"  
     I smile and blush, then grab my strappy cork-wedge sandals that go nicely with my outfit and a slightly used copy of The First War; the evaluation of Panem.  
     "Do you think Quil Black will notice?" I ask, thinking about the cute quiet boy in my science class who leaves early on Fridays to go fishing with his father.  
     Kora digs in her pink and loose dresses pocket and then pulls out her two pearl earrings, then pins them in my unnaturally small earlobes. "There, now no one will be able to take their eyes off you!"  
     I smile, then turn toward the mirror. I twirl around like a five year old and smile, wanting this to last forever.

     As I walk out into the field of children, I shiver. The Reaping has always scared me. I was called when I was twelve, and had walked halfway to the stage when an eighteen year old girl took my place.  
     "Happy Hunger Games!" Liana Dawling smiles. She's the manager of the tributes. "And may the odds be ever in your favor! Let's get started!"  
I scanned the crowd for Flip, and found her a few people away. As I walk towards her, I hear Liana announce "Lady's first!" as I make my way toward Flip, Liana shouts into the microphone "Diana Quint."  
     I stare at the stage. Diana Quint is Flips real name. As the Peacekeepers walk toward her, I wait for another girl to take her place. I wait and wait and wait untils she is half way whether stage and I realize no one is going to take her place. No one can take this sweet, innocent, precious, young, little girls place. No one but me.  
     I don't think about how my family will react or what I'm doing when I screech out "I volunteer as tribute!"  
     Flip turns around and stares at me, eyes wide in fear.  I repeat "I volunteer as tribute!" the peacekeepers move away from Flip and toward me. I wait for them to come up beside me, then walk willingly toward the stage.  
     "And your name?" Liana asks me.  
     I stand in front of the microphone, then state "Bridget Trout."  
     Liana nods, "Well, welcome to the Hunger games."  
     I nod and stare with my eyes blank. I walk quickly off the stage and hear Liana announce the next tribute is Dwayne Swill. I start to cringe because I have a very bad feeling about Dwayne.  
         .......  
"Bridgy!" my family yells as they enter my room. They all have tears in their eyes as they engulf me in a hug. "Oh, that was so brave and stupid!" Kora screams.  
     I nod, "I couldn't let Flip go in."  
     I am pulled back into my fathers arms, "Be safe. Please?'' he asks.  
     I sniffle, "Always."  
     "Because if you don't come back here alive, I'll kill you," I laugh. It feel's like a relief to laugh.  
A tall peacekeeper enters the room. "Time!" he shouts in a deep voice.  
     I am hugged by my family one last time, then they exit. I wait patiently for my next friend.  
     "Oh, Bridgy!" Annie Cresta shouts as she enters my room, her hair swinging loosly by her sides. I don't know exactly why she's in here, as she and I have never been close, but I'm glad to have her.  
     "I-I think I can do this," I say as she hugs me.  
     She nods, "You're stronger than I was, that's certain."  
     I smile. I've always liked Annie.  
     "Time!" the same peacekeeper calls as he drags Annie away.  
     Seconds later, Swimmer Jones appears. I have never had a relationship with Swimmer other than letting her copy off a History test when she came into school late with a black eye. I realized after the fact that it was probably from Career training.  
     "I'm sorry," she says in her voice that has been altered to scare anyone she talks to. I'm not sure who invented this procedure, but it is used by every killer in training the day they turn sixteen.  
     "For what?" I ask, hoping she isn't referring to Dwayne's behavior in the arena.  
     Swimmer is eighteen, the best age to volunteer. "For not beating you to the punch. I was chosen this year, in the career reaping. I was chosen to volunteer, but I chickened out."  
     I sniffle a bit, but try to keep my composure. I wouldn't have to be here if she would have done her duty. "That's fine," I snarl through gritted teeth.  
     "I really meant to--"  
     "Time!" the peacekeeper yells as she pulls Swimmer out of the room. Just in time, too. I could've started my kill-count with that vile creature.  
I wait for someone else to enter, but no one does. So I sit in silence for ten minutes.


	2. The Train to the Capital

On the train I think hard about what talents I have.the boy across from me has worked the docks and could easily throw a trident through me the way I cut butter. I turn my head slightly so I can see Finnick. He is in the middle of an in depth conversation with Liana, who is soaking up the handsome boys attention.   
"It's a shame I'll have to kill you," Dwayne says in front of me, his knuckles cracking for effect.   
I clear my throat, "What makes you think i wont kill you?"   
He chuckled wryly, then leans forward, close enough to kiss me. "You're pretty, but obviously have no brain," I take immediate offense. "Truth is, i have training, you don't. I know how to kill. That is a trait i know you will never possess. However brave you looked volunteering to take that shrimps place will disappear by the time you're on that platform. No ones going to protect you. If you don't starve I will kill you myself, just to save you the pain of what anyone else would do."   
I nervously giggle, then straighten, "How will that make you look? Killing not only your fellow tribute, but one that is daughter to a past winner? You forget that i know more about what happens in that arena than anyone else, and i will make sure i am the one that comes out standing because I am being expected back in my house. I will see it through that you do not see the second day of that contest.   
Finnick smiles at us and comes over. "Whats up, guys?" He asks.   
"Just talking strategy!" Dwayne lies through his crooked teeth.   
Finn looks at me for reassurance, so i nod and smile, desperately trying not to cry. "Well," Finn asks, "what is it?"   
Dwaynes murky eyes swim with all to real delight, "Divide and conquer."  
I do not sleep soundly at night. I stare at the walls and miss my family. I sniffle during the announcements, knowing my family is reliving my death sentence which could have been avoided had the other child not have been Flip. I cringe at the thought of her being here, feeling what i feel, her large eyes watering the way mine are. Her tiny hand grasping for her mother or father who can not save her. I did the right thing be taking her place. I did.   
I hear a soft knock at my door and imagine its Dwayne with a knife.   
"Who’s there?" I ask.   
The owner of the knock answers lightly with, "Finnick."   
I pull at my mouth but it refuses to smile. I walk towards the semi-see through door and gingerly open it. "Yes?" I ask in my light voice that always annoys my teachers.   
"I heard what Dwayne was saying, and I just wanted to to know that you are my main priority, not him. I will get you back safe. I owe it to your family."   
I smile, actually, even if it is small. "Thanks, that means alot."   
He nods, "Well, I best be off, I'm pretty tired, and you need sleep if you wanna win this." he laughs and so do I.

The next morning, I almost refuse breakfast. Just yesterday, I sat across from my family, eating a homemade meal. I almost can't handle it. But then I remember Finnick. And I remember that I do have family here. And I remember that if I die in the arena, I'll disappoint not only my blood family, but also him. And then I push myself out of bed and walk to the dining car.  
"Morning!" Liana says, all too chipper.  
I smile, then sit next to Finn. He rubs my back and hands me a full plate of hash browns. I almost feel sorry when eating them, because my only thought as soon as they hit my tongue is how much better they are then my mothers back home.  
Finn snickers as he looks at my face. He knows exactly what I'm thinking. When I was much younger, we used to think that he and I were telepathic. Of course, everyone laughed, but Finnick and I have always been able to know what is going through the others head.  
"Well," Liana smiles, "we'll be in the Capital soon. You better get dressed."  
I glare, then look at my outfit.  
Finn smiles at me and the whispers, "We'll find you something blue."  
I begin to laugh, but then stop and look at Dwayne. His appearance is menacing, with his dark hair and eyes that scream "MURDERER." I feel as unsafe as I do on a fishing boat.  
I stand quickly, then walk to my room. Finnick follows.  
•••••  
"So..." I say from behind a thick red curtain, "What's the deal with you and Annie Cresta?"  
He laughs nervously, then says with a smile, "I have no idea what you are talking about."  
I roll my eyes, then exit my dressing room in a pink sleeveless dress made of soft velvet. "I know that look. I know you like her. No, not just like." I raise my eyebrows in a playful manner.  
"You look really nice," he says, standing, then moving towards my dresser.  
I chuckle, "Oh, don't even. I know you like her. Alot. I see your eyes when your with her." I pause for a second, then continue, "She snuck up on you, didn't she. I know how you get with girls. You don't let yourself get wrapped up. And you certainly don't believe in that love at first sight crap."  
He shakes his head. "You don't understand," he says in a small voice.  
I hate when people say this. Hate when people assume I just don't know. "Try me."  
He laughs, but keeps his head down. "You know what prostitution is, don't you?"  
My eyes widen. I run to his side and hug him. I feel tears forming. "Have you told anyone?"  
He shakes his head no. "If you win, they'll do it to you. I know it. I'm sorry."  
I sniffle. Not for me, but for him.


	3. The Capital

As the train stops, I feel as though this is all suddenly real. I know that I will die in a matter of days.  
I walk out of my room and into the dining car. There I find Dwayne pushing his way out of the train and towards the training center. Several Capitol citizens cheer as he exits. I follow and wave as they send us kisses.  
'I'm going to die' I think, 'And all you do is send kisses. This is how you show your affection? An execution?' I find Finnick's hand before I break down and cry. He pats my shoulder and hurries me to the training center.  
•••••  
In the makeup center, I am bathed and shaved and waxed and dyed until finally, I am left alone in a small room to wait for my stylist.  
"Hello, I'm Leon" he says as he enters my room. I smile and take in his clothing. He wears purple heeled shoes and a large green bow tie. "That was very brave," he said. "What you did for that girl. Did you know her?"  
I nod, "She didn't deserve to die. She's too innocent."  
He sits across from me, "What about you, you can't be too much older than her."  
"I turn fifteen the day the games are scheduled to start."  
He nods, "Well, I plan that you get out of there safe and sound. Bridget, right?"  
"Bridgy," I correct.  
"When Finnick was here, he talked about you. Have you been his friend long?"  
I simper. "He and my brother are the same age. We took him in after his parents died."  
Leon smiles, "Well, I'll make sure you make an impression so that you can get back to your family and that little girl."  
••••  
An hour later, I stand about to enter my chariot in a cascading blue dress that looks like the ocean. Dwayne stands beside, wearing only pants so that the sponsors know that he is strong.  
When I begin to enter my chariot, Leon comes up behind me and presses a small plastic ball into my hand. I turn to look at him and he puts his finger to his lips. I open my palm and stare at the small goldfish in the ball.  
I give him a large hug and tears fall lightly in my eyelashes. Leon pushes me onto my chariot and the horses take off.  
I hold my little fish tight in my left hand. Flip has a fish back home. She named him Guiser after I told her about an old park in North America before the war. Xander tried to find me a fish like this, but they're hard to find.  
Io. That's what I will name my fish. In school, when we studied the Greeks, she was my favorite story.  
As we come up on the end of our route, I turn Io's ball. I hope they'll let her in the games. The Gamemakers let the tributes bring a token from their district as long as it can't be used as a weapon.  
••••••  
"That was great!" Leon spiels. "You looked miraculous!"  
I smile graciously. Dwayne's stylist stands beside him. She has teased blonde hair and squinting brown eyes. I can tell by her glare that she is as much like Leon as I am like Dwayne. "Well, it was all the clothes. And Io. I hope you don't mind, but I named the fish."  
Leon laughs with his belly. "That's wonderful! I was hoping she would remind you of home. Her bowl keeps her fed and clean. Plus, it doesn't react to movement, so you could be running over hills and she wouldn't feel a thing."  
I smile and look down at my pet. She has eyes the size of clam shells and whenever she opens her mouth bubbles pop out.  
"What's that?" I here Finnick say from behind me. I turn quickly and show him Io.  
He bends his knees so that he is parallel to my hands. "Cute!" he replies.  
Dwayne rolls his eyes and makes his way to our home for the next few days.  
••••  
The next day in training, I was a wreck. I had no skill in any of the weapons. I was good at survival, so I found it boring when I sat at the knots station, tying with my eyes closed.  
Finnick told me to try something different, so that's what I did.  
I stepped up to the archery station. I've never held a bow before in my life but I guess now was the time to try. My fingers wrapped around the cold metal and I hesitantly brought the string back. It took strength I didn't know I had and when I released my fingers it zoomed back to place. The arrow went flying, and to my utter disbelief, nearly hit the bullseye.  
I gasped, my hands unclenching, the bow falling from my grasp. Everyone in the room stared in amazement. I had never shot a bow before but somehow I had handled it near perfectly. Maybe it was just an accident. I picked the bow back up again and took aim. The arrow flew straight, and even more amazing, hit next to the first arrow, even closer to the bulls eye. Before I had volunteered I was nobody. I was too weak, too small. Now, I had something. I could fight. And maybe I could win. A grin grew on my face as I stroked the one thing that could save me in the games.  
Dwayne's eyes and mouth grew to show fear and anger. He has competition.  
I spy the other careers sneering. They are from one and two and scare me half to death. I clutch my new found savior with all my might and shoot once more. It's a direct hit.  
At lunch, The Careers come and sit by me. I try to control my breathing, but the world can tell I am having a panic attack.  
"Hi!" the curly red haired girl from one says in a voice to chipper for me to believe she is sane.  
I smile, but take another bite of my sandwich to avoid speaking.  
"My names Diamond!" she says, then points to a boy with dark brown hair beside her. "This is Francis," she then points to the chocolate haired girl from two, "Olympia, and," she then points to a blonde boy with ripped muscles and a cocky smile, "Zeus."  
I nod to all of them and smile, "Bridgy."  
The boy from one, Francis, smiles, "Your dad won, right?"  
No! I want to shout. No! I want to scream. No! I don't want anyone to know that I have a family connection to these barbaric games. I will become a target if they know. I shake my head. "You must be thinking of somebody else."  
He shrugs, then turns to Olympia. Diamond follows as led but Zeus keeps his eyes glued on me. I become uncomfortable and wriggle slightly. I am suddenly very aware of my size. My tiny frame and small hands that are good for tying knots, but have little more use on the docks. I am suddenly aware that every person in this room can snap my neck, and that's why I need a bow.  
••••  
"How was training?" Liana asks at dinner.  
I shrug and continues to play with my broccoli. "Amazing!" Dwayne responds. "I couldn't believe their selection. If they have any of it in the arena," he smiles scarily at me and then continues, "I will be able to slaughter everyone."  
Finn looks to me and I look at him. We have one of our telepathic conversations where I tell him something's not right and he changes the subject.  
"Did you try anything new?" he asks as he wipes food from the corners of his mouth.  
I nod ferociously, "Yes, actually. I tried out the bow."  
He tilts his head, then laughs, thinking the same thing I did at first. "And?"  
"And she prevailed," Dwayne says, rolling his eyes.  
"That's great!" Finnick exclaims.  
I smile, but keep my eyes focused on my meal. "It was just luck. I'll need more practice. Plus, I doubt I'll be able to find one in the arena."  
"But you could shoot, couldn't you? Practice more tomorrow and, also, try the trapping station."  
I nod. Still not looking up from my meal.  
......  
The next day was filled of nothing but eating, drinking, and survival. I didn't pick up the bow out of fear that it would make me a target.  
"Hey," a boy said from beside me during lunch. I turned my head to see Zeus, the boy from two. I gulp, hoping he meant to be talking to someone else.  
He eats quietly beside me for the remainder of the lunch break, then goes off to practice with the swords. Once I've finished my meal, I practice agility.  
What was dad like when he was here? I think, unable to picture my dad as a Career. Was he scared? No. My dad is never scared.

........

When Dwayne and I return to our apartment, I try to breathe. It has occurred to me that I haven't been able to do so since Flip was called. I still can't do it. I just can't. I run to my room. Finnick enters quickly after and locks the door behind him.  
"Bridgy?" Finnick asks his voice full of concern, "you okay?" He has lipstick on his face. He was out again. With the women. The capitol women who want his company. What about me? I need his company. I need him to stay sane.  
I take a shaky breath in. "I can't do it. I can't." I begin to sob, "I'm not as strong or trained. I can't survive this."  
Finnick brings me into a hug. I can feel his muscles under his shirt. "You will, I promise. You're smart."  
I shut my eyes and let his strength protect me. "Yeah, I'm smart. I'm smart enough to know that I have no skill in hand to hand combat. I won't even survive the Cornucopia. I'll..." Finnick pets my head and tries to sooth me. "If I don't make it out--"  
"Don't say that," he interupts.  
"Finn," I continue, "if I don't make it out, please tell Annie how you feel."  
I can feel his tears dropping on my head, "I will," he says, "I promise."

...........

The third day is when we show off our skills to the Gamemakers. This year there is a new Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane. I don't know much about him, or what he will be looking for, but I decide my bow and arrows are my best bet.  
Boys go first, so I wait  as Francis leaves the room, then Diamond. Zeus winks at me before he enters and I fight off a panic attack. Then goes Olympia. The two from three, Magnet and Wrench, I believe are their names. When Dwayne goes, he stands up eagerly, then nearly runs to the room.  
I wait in pure fear. The bow. I need it. I practiced through and nearly hit the bullseye each time. That'll leave me with at least a seven. That's enough. Or, I could treat this like a practice. Shoot from the false trees they set up for survival. Yes. If I don't get a high score, I can scavenge. I don't need help.  
"Bridget Trout," the overly made over capitol citizen says. I smile pleasantly at her and follow to the training room. My bow sits in place, so do my trees.  
I grab the bow, but fashion my own arrows, as I know it is unlikely that I will find any in the arena. I arrange the dummies so that they surround the trapping station. I climb a tall, fake, red wood. Once at the top, I shoot at a dummy and hit it in what would be the eye. A smile crosses my face as I jump to a faux-spruce. Pulling back the bow, I feel empowered. The Game Makers do not matter. If I survive, I will never deal with them again. I am stunned to see I shoot the bullseye on my next target (whom I imagine to be Dwayne). I giggle nervously, Then make a large jump to the fake pine and shoot as I do, only nearly missing the bulls-eye on the dummy I imagine is President Snow.  
I sneak a peek at the Gamemakers, they are as surprised as I am. I hop down, and curtsey. Then I get a scary smile on my face and turn quickly, shooting the last Dummy in the head. My wicked smile turns into a hyena like giggle as I prance out of the room.  
.........  
When they show the scores that night, I am scared. I hide in Finnicks arm until the Capital seal appears and Ceaser Flickerman, the games commentator since the first, says the name and the score as we see the Tribute picture.  
"Francis, nine."  
I can beat that.  
"Diamond, 8."  
God, to easy.  
"Zeus, eleven."  
I'm going to be killed.  
"Olympia, eleven."  
It'll be a slow death, very graphic.  
"Magnet, six."  
Maybe the death will be quick and early.  
"Wrench, five."  
Or later. I'll most likely fall out of a tree, onto a sword.  
"Dwayne, ten."  
Or just be attacked. It will give every child in all of Panem nightmares.  
"Bridget, eleven."  
Maybe I can win.  
Finn squeezes my shoulders and I beam. I barely listen to the other scores. I have an eleven. Eleven. The score Finnick had. The score my father had. I bite my lip to contain my excitement. Leon ruffles my hair like my father used to. Like my father will. In a few short weeks. He will.  
..........  
Today is the day of the interviews. Today I will dress up, walk, sit and chat about my loveliness, then go away.  
Liana sits across from me, correcting my posture and speech. I pray for it to end.  
"Straight like a line! No, you are arched!" she yells.  
When  I roll my eyes she only gets angrier. Eventually, she just starts drinking. I breath deeply, then leave the room.  
At nine, Finnick finds me and we discuss how I should come across to the audience. Smart becomes boring. Strong is unbelievable. Sly is stupid, sexy is disgusting. I growl and flop into a chair.  
"What about yourself?" he asks.  
I laugh. "Because that has worked soo well before."  
"It worked on me. It worked on Leon," then he smiles wickedly, the same way I do. "It worked on that district two boy."  
I punch him hard in the arm. "Whatever. I'm sarcastic, smart, realistic, and prejudice. All the things people don't like in victors."  
"I'm like that. They like me a whole lot."  
I am suddenly aware of what these games bring. Beautiful, smart, full of life people like Finnick turn into slaves.  
"Fine," I cross my arms over my chest and slouch, "I'll be myself. Ask me a question."

........  
Leon dresses me in pearls again. I wear them well, he said.  
I sit beside Magnet and Dwayne while wait for my turn.  
Ceasers theme song plays and I resist the urge to sing along. He does his monologue, which I laugh at out of pity. Diamond begins her interview by ooowing over the Capitals clothing and showing off cleavage. Francis acts like a killer. Olympia remains cold and monotone. Zeus acts like he has already won, but stares at me the entire interview. Wrench is jumpy and loud while Magnet remains smooth and kind.  
When it is my turn, I walk up graceful as a swan and shake Ceasers hand.  
"You look wonderful!" he says as I sit.  
I blush, "Why, thank you. I owe it all to my stylist, Leon. The crowd applauded and force Leon to stand.  
Within a few seconds, Ceaser has them tamed."Okay, Ms. Trout, is it true that your father is Swanson Trout, Victor of the fifty-first Hunger games?"  
I pucker my lips and nod, "Yes. I'm hoping if any of the other tributes have seen his games they'll be afraid of me."  
I can see Finn snickering, so I stay focused on him. "Did your father give you any advice before you left?" Mr. Flickerman asks.  
"Well, he told me he would kill me if I didn't come back," I joke.  
"And what about your siblings? How do they feel?"  
I suppress a laugh at his horrendous Capitol accent. "I'm guessing not the least bit jealous."  
"And why is that?" he asks, humor peaking through his words  
I giggle nervously, "Did you see the other tributes scores? I'm shaking in my boots."  
"Well," he says, "you didn't do too bad yourself. Eleven? Quite impressive."  
I decide I should be fun. Continue on my scared rant. "I think it was just a typo and they meant to type in one."  
He and the rest of the room laugh loudly. "I'm sure that's not true. What is it exactly that you did?"  
I giggle and shrug, "If I told you that then it wouldn't be a secret. But, I'm sure you'll see in the arena."  
"Well, I'm sure the sponsors will be delighted to give you anything you want. And with Finnick Odair as your instructor, they'd be fools to turn him down." He pauses a second, then continues, "What's it like having Finnick Odair as a mentor?"  
I look out at Finn and smile brightly, "It's not all that bad on the eyes."  
All of Panem is laughing. I can hear them. Finn sits with his mouth open, chuckling like crazy. You can barely hear the buzzer ding to conclude our interview. Ceaser kisses my hand and I curtsey my good bye.  
Dwayne hops on stage and takes my place before he sits down. He acts tough and I almost laugh. As the other tributes go, few stick out to me. A smart girl from seven, a small girl from ten, a large boy from eleven, and a strong willed girl from twelve.  
In my head I make alliances with these four. The small girl I want to protect. Like I want to protect Flip. Like Finn wants to protect me.  
......  
At night I can't sleep. Ghost of games past haunt my bedroom. Dead girls who never got the chance to live. I don't want to be like them, haunting the dreams of others, soon to be like me. Soon to be dead. Really dead or dead on the inside, it's the same thing. I've seen it. With Annie Cresta, Finnick’s girl back home. She and Mary-Lynn are close. She went mad after seeing all the deaths. My father has horrible nightmares each night. I know Finn has them, too, but he's too tough to admit to it.  
I can't handle my room. I slip my feet into pink slippers and walk to Finns room. He leaves the door open, and as I enter he stirs. His eyes open slightly, and when he sees it's only me, he goes back to sleep. I crawl next to him and look at him. His eyes open wide as he stares at me.  
"I'll protect you, I promise." He has said this to often. Too many times. I know there is little he can do.  
"What do I do?" I ask. "How am I supposed to survive this?"  
His eyes are beginning to shut. "Run away," is his recommendation.  
I widen my eyes. "What?"  
"Don't go toward the Cornucopia. Run away. Go to the woods or whatever they have. Run away."  
I stare in disbelief. How had this not occurred to me? I could run away. I could leave all of the other tributes behind me and go. "I-I'll need supplies."  
"That's where I come in."  
I suddenly understand how Finn can protect me. He kisses my nose, then tells me to get some rest. And I do. At least for an hour.


	4. On the Way

At breakfast, I sit next to Finn and across from Leon. He eats fruit and pancakes while Finn and I enjoy fried fish and waffles.  
"You ready?" Leon asks, his eyes glistening with tears.  
"No. I could live a thousand life times and not be ready." Both of them nod, and then I must leave Finn behind. I hug him tightly and wish I didn't have to let go. Wish I could stay with him forever.  
"I love you," he whispers into my ear.  
I begin to cry, soft sobs, "I love you, too."

Leon takes me to the hovercraft tribute room where I am supposed to wait until we get to the Arena. There are no windows to look outside, so I try to imagine the terrain we are heading to.  
Across from me sits a frail shaking boy from twelve. He, no doubt, had a lot of tesserae (the reward for putting your name in more times). I hope his family enjoys it.  
After the Game Maker implants my tracker, I know there is no hiding. I could get as far away from all the tributes as possible, and still not be safe.

Leon reappears when we have reached our destination. He begins to help me dress. I am supposed to wear a one piece underwear, a pair of tight, camel colored pants, a button up shirt of the same color, and knee high brown boots.  
Leon examines me closely, trying to figure out what my wardrobe could mean. "Savannah?" he guesses.  
"Or desert," I volunteer.  
He weighs his head, one side to the other, and then says, "Maybe water. The underwear is water proof."  
I nod, "God, I hope so." Then see Io in his bag. He turns and hands her to me.  
"Happy birthday," my stylist says, twisting my hair into two buns. "Be safe, mermaid."  
I nod. "I will."


	5. Arena, Day One

My platform rises at an amazing speed and I feel slightly queasy. The arena is a sandy desert. Not an ocean. Not a place I feel safe.   
I look around at my opponents. Only the girl from ten is smaller in size than I am. They all look far crueler than they did yesterday. I make eye contact with the girl from ten who stands two platforms away. Zeus is between us and is focused on the golden horn of plenty. I telepathically tell the small girl she should not go to the Cornucopia. She nods and motions with her eyes behind us. I nod. I have an alliance.  
The countdown begins and I start to hyperventilate. I can do this. I can. I can. I can.  
"Three, two, one." a cannon booms and everyone jumps off their pedestal. Ten and I running away.  
The screams behind us almost make me want to turn, but I know that would mean death. I don't hear Dwayne. I feel slightly relieved, but at the same time petrified. I don't want anyone to die, but I want to win.

When we are far enough away, we slow. Our breath shaky and sweat dripping from every pore.  
"Miranda," the little girl says.  
I smile, "Bridgy."  
She nods. "So... do you know anything about deserts?"  
I shake my head, "I know they're dry. I was kinda hoping it would be a forest. So I could make a bow. But now... I don't think I could make one out of cacti."  
Miranda suddenly smiles brightly, "No, but we could still make a weapon."  
I smile and run to the nearest cactus and look it over. "We need a knife."  
Miranda nods, then looks up at the sky. I see what she does, a small silver parachute. She and I both smile brightly, then she grabs it. Inside is a shiny silver knife with a smooth black handle.  
"Your's," she says, handing me the present. "I'll take the makeshift one."  
I nod, then begin cutting.  
Boom goes the canon.  
One.  
Boom.  
Two.  
Boom.  
Three.  
Boom.  
Four.  
Boom.  
Five.  
Boom.  
Six.  
Boom.  
Seven.  
Boom.  
Eight.  
Boom.  
Nine.  
Boom.  
Ten.  
Boom.  
Eleven.  
"Eleven?" Miranda asks, "We're halfway home!"  
I smile. She reminds me of Flip, with her easy smile and way of finding the brightside. I return to my job and saw off the needles so I don't stab myself.  
"Bridgy!" Miranda scream whispers. I turn to see what she see's. A boy coming over the dune. The boy from eleven.  
I stuff the knife in my back pocket, in case my plan fails. "Hello!" I say.  
The boy looks hurt. He limps and carries a backpack, scythe, and spear. His head is bleeding. I rush forward and grab his bag, hoping for medical supplies. He is too weak to fight back, so he just falls to the ground, waiting for death.  
I sigh with relief when I not only find gauze, but also string I can use to make Miranda's weapon. "Lay still," I tell him. He pants and looks at me with fear.  
"Miranda!" I shout, throwing my knife. "Finish cutting off the cactus arm. I need water."  
She nods and scampers to the bristles.  
"Was anyone behind you?" I ask. He shakes his head.  
I smile at him and Miranda comes running over with a bowl of water. "This is going to hurt."  
He winces as I dap at the wounds, attempting to clean as best I can. I unravel the gauze and wipe it around his head and leg. Miranda and he stare at me in awe. I grab his bag and find a sleeping bag, rope, more medical supplies, crackers, a bottle, and squares of plastic.  
I smile brightly, "Looks like you're our knight in shining armor..."  
"Birdy," he says, still in pain.  
Miranda beams at him, "I'm Miranda!" she then points to me, "And our doctor is Bridgy."  
Birdy nods. I remove his shirt and use it to soak up sweat. "Can I use the rope?" I ask, "Miranda needs a weapon, and you already have two."  
"That's fine," he says.  
I smile and grab my knife and the bottle. This time, I keep on the bristles and just saw. Within minutes, water spills down into the strategically placed bottle. I then cut off the entire arm and then drill a hole into the side. I pull the rope through and knot it tightly, making my own mase.  
I turn around and hand this to Miranda. Her hazel eyes widening. "Thank you!" she says as she holds the rope in her hands.  
Boom.  
Twelve.  
"One more," I say.  
"One more," says Birdy, his dark skin glistening with pained sweat.  
Miranda looks like a child. Too young to be here. Far too young.  
........  
We wait in our camp for night. When it comes, so do the dead.  
It starts with Wrench and Magnet, then moves on to the girl from five. Next comes the girl from six and the boy from seven. Both from eight and nine, the boy from ten (his picture making  Miranda whimper). The girl from eleven and the boy from twelve.  
All the careers are alive and well. I shiver at the thought of them out there, terrorizing all of us.  
Birdy takes first watch while Miranda. I cannot sleep, so I sit beside Birdy and talk.  
"Do you have a family back home?" I ask, not really wanting to know the answer. It would be easier to win these games if everyone else had no one that loved them.  
"A mom," he says, not looking up. "And my younger brother, Thresh. He's sixteen, only two more year to go."  
I nod, thinking about Xander. "All of my siblings are over the age. I think they were more scared when I was being entered in alone than when they were there. They've always been overly protective."  
"I miss them. Alot. Right now, if I were home, we'd be eating dinner. My mom was an amazing cook, she could turn anything into a culinary masterpiece."  
I smile, thinking about my mom back home, frying up fish for Kora, Mary-Lynn, and Pa. "Mine was, too. She and my sisters could make any type of fish into a three day feast."  
He stares down at the ground, rubbing his thumb against the blade of his sythe. "I guess, I'm happy I'm here. If I get back home, then my family won't have to live in a shack, we can actually live."  
I smile, nothing will change for the better if I get out. But, if I don't all will change for the worst.  
Birdy finally tells me to rest, and I do, for maybe two hours, and when I wake I am unsure of where I am. Then I remember. And my heart plummets.  
When it is my turn, he informs me that nothing much happened. I nod, then sit under the moonlight and wait, my thoughts drifting home. To safety. To the ocean. To--  
"Well, hello!" Dwayne says. I jump and shake Birdy and Miranda awake. They stare in horror and reach for their weapons.  
Diamond laughs and throws a knife that lands in Miranda's heart. I scream as blood seeps out. The canon booms.  
Thirteen.  
Tears fill my eyes as I charge forward with anger. It is only her and Dwayne. I can take them.  
I tackle Diamond to the ground with an unknown sense of power, I know Birdy is battling Dwayne.  
"Why?" I shout at the murder as I hold my knife to her throat. "She was a little girl!" I scream with anger and hear the canon, even though I have yet to plunge my dagger into her.  
Fourteen.  
I hoped it was Dwayne that is dead.  
"Answer me!" I scream at her.  
"I want to go home!" she cries. "I just want to go home!"  
I sniffle and kill her quickly; the cannon booming before I can remove my weapon.  
Fifteen.  
I turn to see Birdy's dead body lying beside Miranda. I scream, waiting for Dwayne, but he has left. He spared me. Or he went for backup. I shouldn't stay here long. I should get going. I grab the sleeping bag, backpack, bottle, medical supplies, crackers, Io, and all the weapons I can scavenge.  
I don't need help.  
I don't need friends.  
I need to get home.


	6. Arena, Day Two

When I am far enough I let myself mourn I slouch to the ground and cry. Miranda was too young. she never stood a chance. I don't stand a chance.  
Oh my God. I just killed someone.  
It is not like killing fish. It is not like shooting an arrow at a dummy. It is real and hellish. How can Finnick handle it? How can my dad? How can they deal with this everyday.

These games are going faster than most. It was the battle. They'll have to speed up the family interviews. I doubt my parents are proud of me. I've killed another human being. This is a vicious circle, the games.  
A silver package drops beside me as the sun rises. It is filled with my districts bread. It is slightly green and salty and I feel as though I can cry when I eat it. Home. Finnick sent me something from home. I stuff the parcel back into Birdy's bag and walk.  
And walk.  
And walk.  
And walk, until I know I am just the right distance to sleep.  
But I don't. How can I? I just saw all those innocent childrens deaths. I was a part of that.  
I'll never sleep again.  
At least not soundly.  
..........  
When the sun is completely up I don't know what to do. I eat one cracker and drink small doses of water, I need to wait and not eat everything so quickly. If I continue the way I have been eating, I'll be out of food by tomorrow.  
"Uuuh uuuhh uh, uuuh uh!" I hear someone scream. I breath in quick and grab for my knife. When I look up, I see all the careers running toward me. All but Diamond.  
I became hopeful when I see my bow. It still has all of it's arrows in it's quiver as it hangs around Olympia. Her. I need to kill her so I can get my bow.  
Diamonds knife! I think as I remember that it is a throwing knife. I grab it from my back pocket and throw. It hits Olympia square in the head. She falls backwards onto Francis after the cannon booms.  
Sixteen.  
Francis pushes the body off himself and runs toward me, sword in hand. I glare and grab Birdy's spear. I can use it as a shield and possibly push the remaining boys away from Olympia. Then, I could grab my bow and shoot. That would leave eight tributes.  
Francis nearly misses a blow to my head as I dodge it swiftly.  
"Bridgy!" Dwayne shouts as he throws me my bow. I drop my spear out of stupidity and grab my savior. He also tosses over the quiver and I load quickly, before Frances has time to hit me again.  
Pull, ame, let go, snap, whoosh, hit. In the eye. The canon booms and I feel tense.  
Seventeen.  
The capitol must be going crazy. They'll be talking to my family now. Asking how they feel about this.  
The two remaining Careers have vanished. I know this is not good for Dwayne, sparing my life twice. I want to find him, thank him, but he has disappeared once again. I hope the next canon isn't for him.

I wander for an hour, then rest. The sun is going down, but I already know all the dead. I know them by name.  
Thoughts in my head all being about the boys. Are they fighting? Was it there plan to have me kill Frances? He had a lower score, but still. It would be cruel to offer a boy up like bait. But, the games are cruel, too.  
Boom.  
Eighteen.  
Don't be Dwayne.  
When the sun is completely down, I set up camp. All I have out of my bag is my water, Io, and bow. The Capitol seal appears in the sky and I wait for the faces.  
Diamond and Frances, of course, Olympia, the boy from five, Miranda, and Birdy.  
Dwayne is not dead. I smile slightly. If he isn't dead, then it must have been planned to let me live. But why? More entertaining? Perhaps Finn sent them a message. Maybe he's helping keep them alive, too.  
I wait in my spot a few more minutes, then pack up. I need to continue to move, that's my best bet. If I stay still, someone will find me. I'm hoping my past couple of kills will keep the Gamemakers happy. If not I'll be dead within a few seconds.


End file.
